Tutoring Session
by bookworm3
Summary: Troy needs help in math. Gabriella is there to help. Will one tutoring session turn to something more even though Troy has a girlfriend? Troyella. Second chapter will be up soon


**Okay, I just want to unwind a little and do an oneshot. I'm still eager for ideas for the Start of Something New and Old Talents, Discovered Love. Well , here goes! **

**Tutor Session**

Troy was walking around school doing his own thing. Actually, he was trying to avoid his current girlfriend Stacy. _'Why did I ever go out with her in the first place/' _Troy thought to himself. He walked into math in time to see his friend Gabriella. Sighs- _'Gabriella. What I'd do to make you mine'. _He walks over to her desk and leans on it.

"Hey Freaky Math Girl. What's up?" Troy greets and she looks up and smiles at him. He smiles back but hears someone scream his name.

"TROY! WHERE WERE YOU? I NEED A GOOD MORNING KISS!" Stacy shrieks walking over to Troy.

"Hey Stacy" Troy say still smiling at Gabriella. She smiles back and Stacy clears her throat.

"Um, excuse me?" Stacy asks and Gabriella looks down blushing.

"Um, right." Troy stutters and quickly kisses Stacy and sits down. At the end of class Mr. Hammond was giving out test papers.

"Great job Gabriella as usual." Mr. Hammond says handing Gabriella an A+.

" Nerd!" Stacy coughs and people start laughing. Troy glares at them ( mostly Stacy).

"Stacy, you're getting there!" Mr. Hammond says passing Stacy a C-. Then he walks over to Troy's desk.

"Hm Troy. You might want to pick up the grades." He says handing Troy a D+. He sighs, _'Math is hopeless!'_

"Hey why the long sigh?" Troy hears Gabriella ask him. He turns his head to look at her.

"I have to pick up my math grade or else I'll fail and get kicked out the basketball team." Troy says bowing his head down.

"Hey, how bout' I tutor you?" Gabriella asks him and his head shoots up.

"Really? You'd tutor me?" Troy asks.

Gabriella nods, "Of course, that's what friends are for right?"

"yep" Troy says standing up as the bell rings to go to his Spanish class.

**End of the Day**

"Hey babe! Ready to walk me home?" Stacy asks coming over to me. I inwardly roll my eyes, _I hate it when she call me baby, or babe, or sexy. But I wouldn't mind if Gabriella called me that!' _Troy thinks this chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Stacy asks raising her eyebrow and Troy stops laughing.

"Sorry, can't walk you home! Gabriella is tutoring me in math." Troy says a little too happy and Stacy narrows her eyes.

"Oh, well call me when you get home" She says and places a big kiss on his lips. When she leaves Troy goes to the nearest water fountain to wipe his lips.

'_Yuck! She tastes so bad!' _Troy thinks but then he smiles.

'_Time to go to Gabi's!' _

**At Gabriella's House**

Troy walks into Gabriella's house and takes a deep breath in and out. _'Her home always makes me feel so at home' _Troy thinks as a Golden Retriever comes running into the living room. Troy gets down and pets him while the dog shakes his tail happily.

"Hey Buddy! Where's your owner?" I ask the dog.

"I'm right here!" Troy hears Gabriella say and her turns around and smiles warmly at her. He had gotten Buddy for Gabriella's thirteenth birthday when Buddy was just a new born puppy. Now he's three years old and is actually as big as Troy! Troy loves going to Gabby's house because her mom always cooks him something, he can play with Buddy, and most of all: he gets to spend alone time with Gabriella.

"So, you ready to finally understand math?" Gabby asks Troy playfully.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Troy also exclaims carefully. She shoos Buddy upstairs and we go to the kitchen to sit next to eachother and start math.

**One hour later**

"Come on Troy! You can figure this out!" Gabby encouraged Troy but Troy was not sure.

They had been tutoring for the last hour and everything was going great until now.

"I dunno. What does pi equal? 3.1416?" Troy asked and Gabriella smiled.

"Yes! Now the formula is Area pi times radius squared. The radius is five, you multiply five times pi and you get?" Gabby asked.

Troy was using his calculator to get his answer, "Um, 78. 5400?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh my gosh you did it!" Gabby squealed hugging him. Troy hugged her back and smelled her hair. _'Hm, Strawberries and bananas!'. _

"Okay, let's move on to fractions." She says awkwardly pulling back.

"M'kay" Troy says.

"Okay, every fraction is out of a hundred so it's fairly easy" Gabby says but all Troy can do now is stare at her. _'Damn, she is so beautiful! She has the most beautiful brown eyes! Her hair always looks beautiful and smells so good! Her laugh is like music to my ears! She's too perfect!' _Gabriella notices Troy isn't paying attention and takes advantage.

"TROY!" Gabby screams and stumbles back. Gabi laughs and Troy chuckles.

"Okay, what did I just say?" Gabby asks.

"Wellll, Troy says crossing his arms and putting them on the table, you were talking about fractions." Troy informed her.

"Oh really, she said also says crossing her arms and putting them on the table, give me an example."

"Hm, Troy says leaning closer to her, there is a 100 chance that I'll do this." With that Troy broke the gap between them and kissed her passionately. He had never felt a kiss so passionate. For Gabriella, she was shocked! She never thought the guy of her dreams would actually kiss her! She slowly started kissing back. She then pulled away blushing. Troy had a confused look on his face and Gabriella said, "Troy you have Stacy!"

With that she ran upstairs.

**A couple of hours later**

Gabriella was crying in her pillow. How could she just go and make out with him? He knew he had a girlfriend! Buddy walked into the room, climbed on her bed, and put his face next to hers. She looked and smiled a bit as Buddy licked her face. He was called mans best friend for a reason! Gabby then heard a knock and she looked at her balcony door to reveal Troy. She walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. She walked out to face him and the Troy pulled her into a kiss. Instead of stopping it, Gabriella deepened it as she put her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. They both started walking backwards into the room. Gabriella then became conscious of what was happening when Troy began pulling up her shirt .She pulled away.

"Troy, but Stacy and you-" "Are over. Stacy and I are over. I want to be with you Gabriella. Not Stacy. I love you." Troy says and Gabriella smiles up at him and they continue their previous activities. Happy that now they could be together.

**Hope you like it! I'll update my stories soon! Promise! Please review! **


End file.
